Blu & Blu'er
by BlueTheron
Summary: After a rescue attempt goes wrong Blu wakes up feeling...a little different in the comfort of his friends and family while somewhere in the city another familiar looking Macaw emerges to leave his mark on everyone. Ratings may change through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

Blu & Blu'er. Chapter 1 (Right of the Bat)

 **Hello everyone I've been thinking about doing this story after a while and finally I think I should do it now since my other story is...temporally delayed I might as well write this!. Oh yeah by the way I've added something that will certainty get me hated on this website for sure but you'll have to see that for yourself! xD**

* * *

It was a warm, breezy day with life booming from the city of Rio to the forests and beyond while the sky's were as blue as the ocean itself. Inside a fairly cosy hollow a family of the famous Blue Spix Macaws were getting themselves ready to embrace the glorious day. The two parents were sharing a Mango while their son was chasing his two sisters for they had taken his good old flight goggles.

"All righty everyone stop messing about!." The Male parent ordered after finishing his slice of the Mango. "We really need to go quickly if we are to get the perfect spot."

The two sisters stopped in their traces while the boy snatched his goggles back and threw them onto his own small nest.

"A welcome would be appreciated Tiago!." One of the sisters sarcastically ordered the boy.

Tiago retaliated by sticking his tongue out and flying beside his parents, Blu and Jewel. Looking for protecting for what he was going to say next.

"Thank you...Carly." Tiago chuckled and hid behind his fathers wing.

Suddenly his more puffy sister's face turned as red as a tomato in embarrassment.

"That does it!." She exploded with anger as she sprinted over to a confused Blu. " Its Carla! not Carly for the last time!." She added and managed to grab her Brother who could only just laugh at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, your so dreamy Carly." Tiago responded in a higher tone, Impersonating someone that Carla has obviously met...maybe even a couple of times.

"Grrrrrrr!." She grunted and stomped away, not wanting to give him another reason to annoy her the next day.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel just kept on looking at each other confusingly before Jewel just ignored it and shrugged her shoulders.

"Right come on kids, The sooner the better." Jewel insisted and hopped out of the entrance, spreading her wings and flying into the city straight after.

Blu smiled and took flight which was followed by the rest and in no time they easily caught up on Jewel.

But...unknown to them or perhaps to even anyone in the area 2 pairs of different coloured eyes gazed apon the family as they left. Silently they whispered to each other before leaving, quietly laughing to one another then flying off in their general direction. But...back to Blu and all.

"Wow! thank goodness we can fly." Carla said to everyone as she noticed gigantic traffic jams, left, right and centre. "Hey Bia usually your the one who notices this stuff, what's up?." She asked her...less puffy sister.

"Huh?." Bia responded. "Oh right I was too busy counting how many Birds we've seen since we left." she added.

"And how much is it?." Blu asked curiously.

"26." Bia happily replied.

Everyone then went silent for a moment while staring at Bia with amazed expressions making her feel awkward.

"Wow...not even I could of done that." Blu admired as they approached the beach. "Okay everyone we're here!."

They all then sharply descended but slowed down when they were near the ground and landed.

"Sweet! it seems everything is still here." Jewel excitingly spoke and bolted over to a mini sun bed.

The previous day Jewel and Blu both planned to go to the beach after watching the weather forecast and after borrowing some 'display mini sun beds' and a 'bird-sized cooler, filled to the top with mouth watering snacks and drinks'. They had also planned on the spot they would go as there was a small pool in the sand very close to them and it wasn't as dense as where most human and birds would go.

"Wow you can actually see the line of were the dense area of the beach meets the less dense area." Bia pointed out to everyone.

"Okay kids try not to hurt yourself and remember don't be going out to deep because sadly we literally cannot swim." Blu informed everyone.

Tiago, Carla and Bia all sprinted away onto the shore and began to build sand castles. While Blu just pulled out a tin of soda and sat on the other sun bed.

"Wait, oh no!." Blu started to panic.

Jewel bounced out of her bed and got into a fighting stance.

"What!?." Jewel yelled.

"I forgot my S.B.L 4000!." Blu replied and started to scan the area.

Jewel huffed and relaxed before getting back into her bed and closing her eyes.

"Dammit Blu!, you had me worried their for a moment." Jewel hissed.

"But my beak will burn!" Blu retaliated.

"Then just stay under the shade?." Jewel suggested. "I thought Rafael and all were coming?."

"They couldn't make it." Blu answered and moved his bed under a tree. "They had too much things to do apparently."

"Oh well..." Jewel ended their conversation and dozed off.

Further away from Blu and Jewel, on top of a local supermarket two Scarlet Macaws were watching over everyone, particular the kids.

"Hey boss? when are we going for the kill?." One of the Scarlet's asked.

"We're not killing anyone!, just capturing." The Boss mumbled. "Were is Murat by the way?. He should be here."

Just then suddenly a smiled formed on his face as he heard wings flapping followed by a loud thud coming behind them.

"Good morning gentlemen, one fresh cage ready for use" Murat greeted. "Now my part of the deal?, you know...the reference?."

"Yes...yes I can re build my pride over all the easy made money we'll get from this now come on!." The boss ordered everyone as the flew down behind a tree, very close to Tiago, Carla and Bia who were still building sand castles.

Although Tiago did end up hearing there clumsy attempt to be sneaking he actually didn't even see them and proceeded to slowly walk towards then with Carla and Bia staying close by his side.

"Hello? is there anyone there?." He nervously asked with Bia and Carla landing beside him. "If your here to destroy my castle then tough luck!."

"Alright boys nice and quick!." the boss remarked.

Suddenly all three Scarlet's Hopped out behind the tree, letting off a smoke bomb to hide their entrance. After the smoke had cleared they had their backs to the kids.

 ** _"Prepare for trouble."_** Murat said first and turned around.

 ** _"Make it double!."_ ** The boss said straight away and turned around.

 _ **"To protect our world from devastation."**_ Murat cheerful said after while stretching his wing out to his side.

 ** _"To unite all birds within our nation!."_** The boss followed plan and stretched his wing to the opposite side.

 _ **"To renounce the evils of truth and love".**_ Murat then crouched.

 _ **"To extend our wings to the stars above!."** _ The boss then leaned over Murat.

 _ **"Muratt..."** _ Murat proudly barked.

"Ermmm..." The boss couldn't think of anything and quickly everything died down.

Quickly they all huddled in with each other and started to whisper to each other before bouncing back into their positions. leaving Tiago and the rest clueless of what's going on.

 ** _"Lanness..."_ ** The boss dramatically made up his name.

 ** _"Team red fly off at the speed of light!."_** Murat then got into a fighting pose.

 ** _"Surrender now or prepare to fight!."_** The boss then got into his fighting pose.

 ** _"Squawk! that's right!."_** The other Scarlet said at the end and disappeared out of sight.

Tiago, Bia and Carla all had their eyes widened in surprise but then all of a sudden they all began to laugh at them.

"You think this is funny huh?" Murat clenched his wing in anger.

"Now!." The boss ordered.

Suddenly a huge cage swoop them all up and locked itself with the three kids inside. Now it was them who were laughter now.

"Wow that was easier than I though.." Murat thought to himself

"Right come on! fortune awaits us!." The Boss explained and they began to lift the cage away from the beach with the help of chains.

* * *

 **Please put down your pitch forks and burning torches! I thought it would be a good idea! I promise !, I'll never do this again I swear! D: also if you know your history you might pick up another reference.**


	2. Rescued but at a cost!

Blu and Blu'er Chapter two. (Rescued but at a cost)

 **I presume everyone got the Pokémon reference ey? xD well there's a smaller one in this chapter as well just to end the reference off so lets get to it now shall we?. Wait!...one more thing if you haven't seen the new Dead pool movie yet I highly recommend you see it! I swear its one of the funniest movies I have ever seen.**

* * *

"That cloud looks like a dinosaur." Blu said to himself and pointed to a weirdly shaped cloud hoping for a response out of Jewel.

To his disappointment the only response he got was snores and loads of them...

"How can she even sleep in that position?." He took note at Jewel's 'Z' shaped posture. "Oh well...back to looking at clouds I guess." He sighed.

"That one looks like Pedro andddd that one looks like Linda." Blu rolled his eyes while desperately trying to find amusement.

"And that one looks like our kids being kid napped." Blu calmly noted to himself before instantly being slapped by reality.

"Ahhhh someone help us!." Tiago's voice could be faintly heard in the distance.

"Wait a moment!...Jewel get up!." Blu ordered as he struggled to get out of his bed while Jewel strung up as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Grrrr! Blu what did I say!?." Jewel erupted in anger.

"Mom! Help!." Bia's plead echoed while the cage was flying over them.

Blu got up and began to run to an opening where flight was possible but unfortunately he tripped over a empty can and got a big beak full of sand as he fell onto the pale cream surface.

"Dad..." Tiago disappointedly remarked while face palming himself with his wing...Carla and Bia weren't too off from doing the same thing either.

"I'm coming!." Jewel shouted and immediately shot toward the trio kidnappers. Blu eventually was able to catch up on her with sand still riddled in his fur.

"Ummm boss?." We have some angry birds coming." Murat informed his boss after noticing they were being followed. "Must be their parents or something."

"I'll take care of those suckers just you two watch and learn!." The scarlet macaw cockily told everyone as he let go off the cable and flew back to intercept the pursuers

"You shall not pa-." The scarlet was about to finish being dramatic but Jewel had other plans as she spared no effort and raced passed him followed by Blu. "Wait were did they go?...hey! Get back here!." The scarlet added after opening his hazel brown eyes in shock.

"There gaining on us!." Murat complained via his growing fear of what's about to happen.

"Head right!, we will lose them in the forests." The boss explained and titled right.

Since they were already close to the forest anyways it didn't take them that long to reach there.

"Blu I'm going to go and cut them off make sure you don't loose sight of them." Jewel explained and flew a different direction while Blu kept focused.

"Dad look out!." Carla shouted but it was too late.

Out of no where the other Scarlet Macaw swooped in from behind and collided with Blu, sending them both plummeting down the ground. On the way down Blu started hitting the Scarlet with his wings as fast as he could eventually leading to the Scarlet blanking out and letting go off him.

"Ouch." The Scarlet groaned as he landed on top of a tree.

And in no time at all Blu was practically behind the concrete cage once again. Murat and the Boss began to panic as they desperately tried to come up with a plan.

"Murat quick..Stop!." The Boss shouted with a grin on his face.

Murat looked at him with a confused expression but then he too formed a grin. Suddenly they both stopped and Blu who was still at the same pace slammed into the cage and got his head stuck between the bars.

"Sooo." Blu said to break the silence as his kids stared at him. "Beautiful weather huh?."

No one said a thing until the sound of cheesy laughter drowned out the silence.

"Hehehehe." Both Murat and the Boss laughed to each-other.

"Don't worry kids ill get us free." Blu cheerfully said and attempted to pull his head out but failed. "Just give me a moment." He added.

Carla, Bia and Tiago rushed over to help Blu get out.

"Ah, its no good." Blu disapprovingly argued. "One more time push!."

Blu's head then popped back out raising everyone's moral. He the slowly climbed up onto the edge of the cage while Murat and the Boss were still laughing and began to slowly un screw the screws connecting the cage to the chains.

"Come on..." Blu thought to himself as he finished the first one and went onto the other.

But just then Jewel appeared from behind a bush and speeded towards Murat and the Boss, smacking them across the face with her wings at the same time. This took them by surprise and struggled to keep in the air with their faces stinging soon the cage began to wobble.

"What the?." Blu shockingly said as he fell of the cage but managed to grab onto the bars on his way down.

He then noticed a screw that kept the Cage door locked and then started to operate on it while Jewel lead a full on furious assault on Murat and his Boss, keeping them occupied.

"Gotcha!." Blu relaxed and chucked the door off, allowing Bia and the others to take flight.

"FREEDOM!." Tiago joyfully shouted but it also alerted Murat and The boss.

"The little ones are free!." Murat yelled.

"Drop the chains!." The boss shouted as the both let go of their chain, sending the cage into Blu and the kids.

Quickly Blu grabbed all of his kids and threw them out of harms way but he was so lucky as he was hit in the head by a corner and send flying towards the forest.

"DAD!." Bia screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to get her dad but he vanished into the tree line.

Jewel heard Bia's scream and turned her head to see her loved one plummeting to the surface. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"BLU!." Jewel screamed in horror.

Meanwhile Murat and the boss couldn't help but be disappointed that they would never get their fortune off their superiors.

"If you didn't ruin our plans we would be swimming in a pool of fortune right now!." The boss yelled in annoyance.

Instantly after hearing the bosses rant Jewel slowly turned her head towards both of them with narrow eyes, filled with tears and her beak grinding against itself. She then bolted towards both of them and swiftly grabbed both of there talons and made both of them hit their heads off each other before spinning them around and around and around until she felt like letting go.

 **" Looks like Team Red blasting is off again!."**

Both Murat and the Boss finally said as they became less and less visible until they disappeared out of sight followed by a short lived twinkle.

 **Meanwhile**

Blu eventually managed to regain consciousness just in time to feel the cold water swallow his body as he landed in a lake. Some blood floating in front of him, probably from his head but then to Blu's surprise it all floated into a underwater cave. Suddenly after a couple of seconds a pair of red eyes flashed from inside the cave making Blu freak out and start to struggle from air. Just then he felt a wing grab him by the Talon and pull him out.

"Thank you." A distorted but familiar voice rang into Blu's ear slits just before he resurfaced.

He then saw his family huddled around him but then he fell un-conscious once more.

* * *

 **What did Blu see? who knows... but sound like we will sooner or later! in the meantime thanks for reading part 2! :D.**


	3. The New Blu?

**Here we go Chapter 3 Hopefully you like it at least! :D**

 **Also something not related to Rio at all...Does anyone have any tips for Hearts of Iron 3? I haven't been able to find any good help since I got it :P**

* * *

 _Blu was sent into a deep dream but everything he dreamt felt so real, so alive. He slowly opened his brown eyes only to be met with a pitch black sky, heavy rain and gentle wind passing by close to the side of his head which sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly just before he could react to any of this a street light randomly appeared in the distance offering Blu some sort of guidance._

 _"Hello?." He called out to the blackness but no response. "Is their anyone there?." He tried again while walking over to the light with his wings folded, trying to preserve his warmth._

 _Blu was now close to the light but something wasn't right about the situation it was like someone was watching him, stalking him but no matter how much he concentrated on searching he found nothing. Until soft whispers echoed around his head some he could tell who was saying them, Jewel, Carla, Nico but their was another voice mixed in their...something that he couldn't understand but felt so familiar._

 _"What do you want from me?." Blu started to panic and moved a little faster._

 _The voices then stopped all of a sudden while Blu had his back to the light with silence now falling on them._

 _"This is just a nightmare." Blu relaxed and nervously chuckled to himself. "Yeah this isn't real at all.." He then grinned, closed his eyes and proudly turned around. But Blu was not prepared for what would happen next._

 _"I wouldn't say that this isn't real." A distorted and familiar voice range past Blu who's eyes busted open to the sound that he didn't make._

 _Directly in front of him was another Blue Spix Macaw who like Blu had orange eyes but they were much...much more darker than his brown eyes, his face seemed to be locked in a deep stare as he stood like a gardening Nome, not moving at all. Blu was taken by surprise and walked back a little in complete shock._

 _"Who are you!?" Blu shouted as he squirmed to get back onto his talons._

 _"Someone who is very close to you...but we will see each other sooner or later." The Spix Macaw disappeared in a blink of a eye. "Oh yeah try to act convincing when you wake up." The Macaw then appeared beside Blu, Squatting down before disappearing again._

 _"Blu wake up!." Blu heard Jewel shouted but she was no where to be found._

 _Suddenly the Black sky began to shatter and quake as light fiercely pierced through the thick black layer._

 _Blu used his wing to cover his eyes from the overwhelming brightness of the light._

"Blu!." He heard Jewel shouting again but she seemed much closer.

He opened his eyes to see his family huddled around a nest he was recovering on. For a minute or so Blu didn't say anything but just looked around the area seeing if it was real or not.

"Dad what's wrong?." Bia asked.

"I think he's went Coo-Coo." Tiago replied and began to poke his father's side with a stick.

"Tiago stop!." Jewel scolded him and went back to Blu. " Blu its okay you had a accident but don't worry your safe." She added.

Blu sprung up from the nest and wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a great big hug. Jewel then hugged him back.

"Feeling a little emotional are we today?." Jewel giggled after they parted the hug.

"Oh did you not like it?...sorry." Blu apologised and tilted his head down a little.

"What?, Blu I love it when you do that." Jewel responded confusingly. "Why did you ask that for?."

"I don't know." Blu said and lifted his head.

"I also love it when you look at my with those light... blue... eyes." Jewel continued and started to day dream only for reality to slap her across the face. "Wait what!?" Jewel lightly shouted as she pulled Blu's beak towards her and stretched Blu's eyes as wide as they could open.

Everyone, who was wondering what Jewel meant, flew over beside her and tried to see what she was on about. There facial expressions drastically changed immediately after noticing the problem.

"What's...wrong?." Blu nervously asked and started to shiver a little.

"I think its just a side effect from Blu's treatment? but shouldn't we go get Linda or Tulio?." Bia suggested.

"Please tell me what's wrong?." Blu desperately repeated himself

"Why not take a look for yourself?." Carla sort of answered while pushing a small wooden bowl filled with water over to Blu.

"Oh my. What did happened?." Blu softly said and started to stare at his watery reflection. His eyes were no longer brown anymore but Blue and maybe even lighter than Jewels.

"Tiago go get Tulio off his butt and help us." Jewel ordered.

Tiago then saluted before falling off out of the tree, flying off towards the barley opened door and vanishing into the corridor of the aviary.

"I'm sorry." Blu repeated himself.

"Why are you saying sorry for?." Jewel responded with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "None of this is your vault."

Blu was about to say something but everything was interrupted by the screams of Tulio slipping across the corridor floor and falling onto the fake forest-jungle? ground but he quickly got back onto his feet after seeing everyone looking at him and fixed his tie.

"Ahem.." He said while walking over to the group. "Lets see what's wrong." he added and stuck on his nerdy glasses.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere..**

Inside the city a Blue Spix Macaw was roaming the streets close to the forests when he found a group of Birds talking to each other on top of a local café. He smirked and Flew on up to them, landing close by but alerting everyone of his presence. The majority of them were Toucans with some Parakeets. They all suddenly started to mutter among each other before one of the Toucan casually walked out of the group and over towards the Blue Macaw.

"Are you lost sir?." The Toucan asked with a friendly face on him.

"Is the club still opened?." The Blue Macaw sharply asked in a mischief tone.

"What club?, there's a lot of them." He heard one of the Parakeets whisper in the background but didn't react.

"Nico and Pedro's? yeah its down the street and up the road to the left but I think you should go and get your self sorted first I mean...it looks like you fell into a lake or something?." The Toucan suggested as the Macaw was soaked to the bone. "Was today not a good day for you?."

"None of your business and I'll do what I want!" The Blue Macaw shouted.

"Hey no need for that language." The Toucan responded quickly, the rest of the group listened carefully as a fight might occur.

"Whatever." The Macaw grunted and prepared to take flight but a Black wing landed on his shoulder.

"Wait a moment do I kno.." The Toucan was about to say but the Macaw swiftly threw his wing off his shoulder and inmeddiantly punched him straight in the leg, knocking him on his back.

"Anyone else!?" The Macaw shouted to the group as they looked at the Toucan on the ground, holding his leg, and back up at him. "That's what I fought...cowards." He added and flew away with the group rushing to help their friend.

"My leg!." He heard in the distance as he flew further away.

"Pffff he just had to do that didn't he." The Macaw said to himself as he glided past cars and small buildings.

Eventually he found the rainbow trail of Birds trying to get into the club and landed in the VIP section where barely any birds waited.

"Hey Blu!." One of the tall Bouncers greeted the Macaw as he wandered on in only to be met with flashing lights, fresh music and a packed out bar.

"Lets get my groove on!." The Macaw said to himself and smiled.

* * *

 **The last scene was a last minute change as I had originally wanted 'the other Macaw' to go straight to the aviary but this seemed like a better decision in my head. References are included ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**


	4. Nothing wrong?

Good moring everyone! before I start with the chapter since this is the time where tests start it's going to take me more time to write but I can assure you I will continue! Just in a small quantities at a time.

* * *

"Good news everyone!." Tulio said, grabbing the spot light. "According to the information on our medicine I scavenged. Your little eye problem is only temporally so I have no reason to keep you here." He explained cheerfully and sat Blu back down onto his nest.

"Did you hear that honey?, your fine. We can finally go home now!." Jewel joyfully shouted and instantly rushed to the closest window with their kids following behind.

"Um yeah I guess." Blu Sighed and began to rub his wing.

"Something wrong?." Jewel asked.

"I don't know." Blu responded. "It feels like something is missing but I cant exactly place my feather on it."

"Blu its okay we really need to get going just remember if anything does happen you still have me." Jewel comforted Blu. "Now come on." She added and chased after her children who were waiting on them both outside.

"Coming!." Blu yelled and bolted straight after Jewel, easily catching up on the rest and taking the lead.

"Dad! have me a race." Tiago challenged. "From here to the that building!."

Blu looked around and noticed the building Tiago was pointing at was a small cafe where Linda would always go on about how it made the best coffee in the world.

"I don't know Tiago what if I don't give you a good race?." Blu suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"Blu...you've never backed down from a race." Carla broke the dramatic silence that was now dominating the scene.

"Erm.. fine then." Blu nervously agreed. "Ill give you a second head start...if you want." Blu offered with his head hung low a little from all the jaw dropped faces looking directly at him.

"Ooooookkkkkayyyy then?." Tiago confusingly said before narrowing his eyes on the store. "Start!" he shouted and became a flying missile with the speed he was going at.

Blu then tucked his wings to his sides and dived downwards, accelerating to great speeds before stretching his wings and gliding towards the Building. Jewel, Carla and Bia made bets on who would win inside their heads but never bothered to ask out loud.

"Looks like I win this one." Blu thought to himself as he was making his son eat his dust!. But then once he drew near he noticed something wrong...usually on-top of that supermarket there would always be a group of Toucans or others chatting away. However he got so caught up on if for any reason linked into his personal problem that he didn't notice Tiago calmly wiz past him and barrel roll on the finish mark.

"I won!." Tiago gloated and praised himself for his victory.

Blu however didn't even pay attention to Taigo's obvious 'Rub it in your face' victory. He was too busy looking around for any sign of the Toucan group but sadly he didn't even find a clue.

"Go on Tiago!." Bia cheered on her brother as the rest of the family casually landed between the two.

"And I wasn't even trying!." Tiago gloated to get more attention from the others.

"Its not like you to give up on a challenge especially when you were about to win." Jewel said to Blu.

"Where are they?." Blu mumbled under his breath.

"Who?." Jewel questioned.

"Isn't there usually a group of Toucans up here?." Blu answers but asked at the same time.

"Blu seriously...you need to calm down I bet there's a perfectly good explanation to why there not here." Jewel was beginning to get annoyed over Blu's recently acquired paranoia.

Suddenly just as Blu was about to respond a tin came rolling out of the shadows towards them. Blu jumped into the air at first sight and hide behind Jewel.

"Blu its only a tin..." Jewel disappoint told Blu who instantly stopped shivering and walked in front of Jewel.

"Oh no I think he sees us." Quiet whispers could be heard, alarming everyone.

"Hello?." Carla yelled.

"Is there someone there?." Bia continued.

"Bia! I was meant to say 'Someone there?'" Tiago complained quietly.

"Sorry forgot." His sister replied.

"Were not going to hurt you." Jewel attempted to comfort while slowly walking towards the source.

Just as she was about to be directly in front of the sound a whole flock of Toucans and Parakeets exploded from the shadows and flew at speeds away from Jewel. Except one who ended up tripping over a plank and landing against a crate.

"Stay away!... you animal!." He shouted and pointed to Blu.

"Me?." Blu shockingly responded.

"Yes! stay away from me just go to the club like you wanted!." The Parakeet yelled and dove off the building and took flight away.

"Blu? do you have some explaining to do?." Jewel questioned.

"Jewel you've been with me for the last couple of days." Blu quickly answered. "But whatever is going on I don't want to imagine what's going to happen next."

 **meanwhile**

"DRINK!, DRINK!, DRINK" The roars of many birds filled the club as the vast majority of it was gathered around the bar with a particular blue macaw in the middle taking shots as if they were going out of fashion there was also a military macaw sitting beside him, taking shots as well.

"Another one." The Spix macaw ordered while making a "L" letter shape with his feathers in front of the bartenders face.

Instantly within a second after the glass was slid towards him he had already gulped it down.

"Another one." He demanded again but just before he got a grip of the Icey glass a loud thud noise attracted everyone's attention.

The military macaw had passed out from all the constant drinking. Everything went silent for a moment but then everyone cheered on the Blue macaw as he celebrated his 5th victory.

"Blu I thought you never drunk before?." A local asked the macaw, sitting his wing on his shoulder.

"huh?." The Spix macaw mumbled. "Get your hand off me." He hissed.

"Did something happen between you and Jewel?. The local ignored the obvious threat.

Out of nowhere the Blu Macaw (Get it because Blue and Blu? no? well screw you! that's what I'm calling him from now on until I get a proper name for him xD) chucked the locals wing off his shoulder and stood face to face with him.

"Whoa dude." The local backed off.

That's when the Blu Macaw noticed that the local was wearing a ugly hat on his head.

"Ha." The Blu Macaw giggled a little and proceeded to walk out the door. But then.

"Boyyyyyy!." The Blu macaw shouted and extended his wing out just a little above the local's hat. Then the top of his wing pointed down at a 90 degree angel directly towards the hat all while he was saying his words.

The crowd watched in tension as his wing seemed to be in slow motion meanwhile the local was thrown back with the insult and his hat came flying off like a champagne bottle's lid.

Suddenly all the shots the Blu macaw took came back up because of the sudden movements, forcing him to run to the nearest toilet to be sick in. Ignoring all the faces starring directly as him as his cheecks swelled green.

"That was too close." The Blu Macaw admitted as he left the bathroom to everyone trying to help the local who was crying to himself.

"GET OUT!." Another bird shouted.

"Fine jeez its not my fault he was wearing that ugly hat now was it!." The Blu Macaw barked as he left the area.

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks chapter 4!. I just wanted to add in that 'Boyyyy!' Scene so much after watching instagram roasts xD anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and ill see you in the next one!.**


	5. Framed?

Blu & Blu'er. Chapter 5 (Framed?)

 **Well that's most of my exams over and done with so I can probably upload more often for what that is worth. Anyways the last scene in chapter 4...Totally regret that :P I might even edit that chapter if I can. So sorry if you don't understand that Scene just imagine something else instead of it please. But heres chapter 5 I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Blu and Jewel stood beside each other, staring at the distance flock of birds that had left them confused. If it wasn't for Tiago waving his wing in front of his statue like parents they might of been standing their the whole day.

"Huh?" Jewel said as Blu and Her blink a couple of times before turning their attentions to their children. "They mentioned a club. Could they be on about Nico and Pedro's?." She asked everyone.

"But there's hundreds of clubs in Rio! the chances of us being right are slim to nothing." Bia intervened and gave her thoughts on the matter.

"I agree with Bia we shouldn't go off trying to find out what they really meant but what I think we could do is go and get something to eat maybe?." Blu agreed but the tone of his voice gave it away that he had a second emotive for not going to the club.

"Yeah I think we should go, I'm starving." Jewel clearly stated with a small grin on her face. Knowing of Blu's second reason. "And what better place to go for food but the club we were already going to!." Jewel threw her arms into the air and smiled.

Blu quickly swallowed down his pride.

"Come on dad I swear nothing bad will happen don't worry." Carla said to her father, trying to build his confidence up.

"Fine but can we please not spend the whole day in there?." Blu negotiated.

"Of course, sure were only going there to make sure everything's fine." Jewel explained.

Suddenly everyone was out voiced by the sudden spark of angry birds, shouting and yelling coming from the direction that they were all going to. All eyes were focused on the disturbance but Jewel then noticed Blu's legs shaking a little and his foot tapping off the ground.

"Come on." Jewel said and took off towards the club. Carla, Bia ran past a frozen Blu and followed behind their mother.

But just as Tiago was about to leap off the building Blu pulled him back to his surprise.

"Taigo son tell Jewel I'll meet you all there I just have to..." Blu looked around for a excuse to leave. His hopes grew as he saw a bathroom symbol. "I have to use the toilet." Blu said to his son and raced towards the bathroom sign and being engulfed by the shade.

"Okay?." Tiago thought to himself and quickly sprinted off the building, trying to catch up on the others.

From the bathroom stall Blu slowly poked his head into the open to see if the coast was clear. He then let himself slide down against the wall, relaxing for the moment.

"What am I going to do? I might end up in a fight? or even worse!." Blu moaned to himself. "What If I walked there...Yeah..by the time I get there it might have calmed down and plus Jewel did say she was starving so they would still be there!." He thought to himself and stood up tall.

"Alright here goes nothing." He whispered to himself thinking that he was going to something epic.

Blu then hopped out of the shade and calmly began to take a gentle stroll down the pathway, towards the club while admiring the beautiful buildings on his way.

 **Meanwhile**

"Your father did what!?." Jewel shouted in out rage.

"He said he would meet us there." Tiago replied in defense.

"Ugh He's been acting so different lately. Normally he wouldn't mind going if we all went sure he would tell us a potential danger but after that he wouldn't care." Jewel mumbled to everyone.

"Right come on then we might as well beat him there." Jewel changed the subject a little and continued their now delayed flight to the club. Un aware that Blu had now only taken 5 steps since he embarked on his walk.

Once the fatherless family had arrived at the entrance a couple of faces glared up at them as they landed at outside. Jewel, feeling a little scared dared to ask the first question.

"Is something wrong?." She nervously asked.

The small crowd of birds started to mumble and whispered between themselves become quieting down once more.

"Have you not seen Blu lately?" A familiar voice rang. Nico then popped out from the crowd and landed in front of them. He then remembered about the crowd.

"Alright everyone go back inside Ill handle it from here." Nico ordered with the crowds obeying.

Once everything was silent except from the music being blasted inside Nico turned around to them.

"What did you mean 'Have you not seen Blu lately?' Jewel asked.

"Well apparently he snapped earlier and went after another bird inside." Nico explained and pointed to the club.

Jewel was taken back a little but knew that he was lying.

"Hardly if Blu has been with me since he woke up." Jewel replied objectively.

Tiago, Carla and Bia in the meantime were messing about but once they heard about their father they all stopped and listened in.

"Well that's what I heard from others. I wasn't there when it happened but there all telling me the same story no matter who I ask." Nico spoke.

Jewel was about to say something but Nico's facial expression made it very obvious that he wasn't lying about being told what happened.

"You'll see Blu is on his way here as we speak once he arrives he will tell you the same story as I am." Jewel frustratingly responded.

"Nico?, sir? we are telling the truth and plus don't you think Blu would do something like that?." Bia butted into the conversation.

"That's what I heard like even though I positive Blu wouldn't do that I have to make sure of it so I'll just wait for Blu then." Nico said to Bia and looked in the sky's for any sign of the Blue Macaw.

"Can we wait inside? its a little cold out here." Carla pleaded.

"Oh sure come on in." Nico offered and flew into the club.

"I bet you it's someone else who looks exactly like Blu." Tiago suggested.

"Yea I think your right Ill go and tell Nico that now." Jewel encourage but Tiago's suggestion bolted on in.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Blu was still causally walking but he could see the entrance to the club and with no angry birds in sight. He only had to walk up a hill before he was there.

"Oh man Jewel is going to be angry but I already have a excuse." Blu said to himself as he had previously carefully planned his words on the way.

But in the alley close by another Bird over heard Blu's voice and slowly began to move towards him. Staying in the shade he managed to get directly right behind Blu.

"Right lets sort this out n..." Blu was about to finish but a Blue wing covered his beak while be was being dragged into a alley way with another bird while Squirming and trying to break free but he failed. However once the bird let go off Blu he cowards in a corner and hid his face behind his wings.

"Don't hurt me I have a family and kids!" Blu shouted in fear.

"Hello." A strangely familiar voice called out to him.

Suddenly Blu stopped shivering and removed his wings to expose another Blue macaw.

"Your..." Blu innocently said.

A beak then emerged from the shade to show a beak smiling followed by a pair of orange eyes.

* * *

 **Hopefully I haven't made any soon to regret mistakes! Thanks for reading.**


	6. chapter 6

**Good evening everyone, Its me Blue"RandomlyDisappearsForAYear"Theron and looking back on some of my storys i've came to realise something...there not done lol. So with little time to actually focus on this archieves lets get straight into chapter 6. Oh yeah almost forgot I was also taking a look at the reviews and I noticed someone kept on talking about 'LXUB' personally I dont know who's OC this is but Im going to guess that its the opposite of Blu so Ill have to attempt on making the difference..different?.**

 **"Example" - Bluer**

"Eample" - Blu

* * *

Blu & Blu'er Chapter 6 : Double-vision?

"Y-you-you look just like me?." A startled and panicking blu reacts, trying to get a distance from the Blue macaw.

Blu eventually ends up hitting his back against a dumpster which made it impossible for him to gain anymore distance, distance of which was slowly being closed off by the other.

 **"How do you know you dont just look like me?."** The Macaw retaliated and stopped directly infront of blu who was at this point fearing for his live but he couldnt help but he a little sceptical. Soon enough they were both eye to eye. The light blue eyes matching the bright orange ones completely. Suddenly Blu's new instinct kicked in ; His wings sprang up to his face and completely covered it, shutting off any eye contact.

 **"I dont know why your so tense? I mean do you really think I would hurt you?...physically?."** The last part was the spine chiller even though the more dominate bird walked back a little. **"What's your name?."**

"B-Blue si-r." Blu was still a little scared but one thing was sure. All the emotions that he hasent displayed yet. They were all locked up and standing infront of him and with his wings slowly lowering the tension took a similar tone. "W-what about you?, what's your name?." He said with slightly more confidence.

 **"Huh me?...I dont know but..Blu is a really good name. At the moment just call me Bluer I know it sounds bad but**." He said with his back to Blu. **"I mean you dont** **mind it do you?."** He twisted around and gave Blu one of the most coldest glars ever.

"Nonnnonononono it sounds great for you!." Blu waved both of wings in deperat appeasment afterwards Blu got back up on his own 2 talons.

Apart from the random cats hissing or meowing the scene went silent for a moment. Bluer was too busy checking his surroundings while Blu was trying to sole the mystery of his copycat look alike. Finally a solution came to mind but he would need to go there first to confirm. All he had to do was get Bluer there with him and by that he was needed to ask.

" **So while we are with eachother wanna do something fun?."** Bluer frown turned upside down but his glares stayed the same.

"S-sure but Jewel and everyone else is waiting for me at Rafaels, cant we go there first?." Blu quietly argued. The thought of a conflict or fight sparking out between the two kept him from saying anything too obvious.

 **"The club?...oh yes I would just LOVE go to back but there is something I want to show you before hand. Cool?."** A compormise was met. **"Come on. Follow me!."** He grabbed blu unexpectily by the wing and took off.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE CLUB :

Jewel and the kids were patiently waiting in the vip chairs, over looking the whole club. A club of suspicous birds who all knew the story of earlier by now. Suddenly Nico landed onto a chair and got comfortable.

"Is he still not here yet?." Jewel asked.

"Im sorry but no one has seen him since. Its like he just vanished into the day." Nico exaggerated the whole 'City' part but it did show that he was still in control of his emotions. Blu was a honest and dear freind to him and it just pains him to think Blu would do such a thing.

"Ill go find him." Jewel bounced off her seat, knocking Tiago and Carla onto thier own.

"But you dont even know where he is?." Nico responded but after seeing Jewels annoyed expression he knew there was no way to say no.

"He couldnt of gotten too far Ill be back soon and try not to annoy anyone else kids." Jewel explained to her kids before swooping down from the vip section and straight out of the doors. The fresh cool wing grazing against her wing feathers compared to the seat box that was the club.

"Okay...If I were paranoid and easily scared of basically anything...where would I hide?." She whispered to herself, comparing it to the new blu.

Thats when she remembered what Tiago had told her that Blu needed to use the bathroom.

"The public beach toliets!." She shouted and shot through the air at lighting speed!. The public beach toliets where the only ones close enough to escape but because barley anyone would use them at this time of the year.

"Blu I hope you can explain all of this." She prayed while dodging obsticles.

* * *

BACK WITH BLU & BLUER

They were both in a popular area in Rio, a place where most birds who were not partying would spend thier time. Hiding in a bush Bluer was holding a stick with a thin thread connecting it to the other side where Blu was also holding a stick.

"Umm I'm not sure if im comfortable with this..." BLu started to chicken out, fearing that a bird would become hurt from this prank.

 **"Dont worry _friend_...no one wil be harmed. I promise."** Bluers promise atleast assured Blu than he didnt need to worry alot about it however due to his new found emotions...he still did.

 **"Ohhh shhhhhh here comes one."** Bluer signaled and hid deeper in the bush. Blu had no choice but to accept what is about to happen.

A female white cockatoo had landed and started to intake the sights of what Rio had to offer. Soon it began to walk closer and closer to the wire. Suddenly she tripped it and fell over.

"Oh no!, are you alright!?." Blu regretted everything and rushed over to inspect the bird...well he would off but Bluer also bounced from the bush, approaching her but for a different purpose.

Bluer hopped ontop of her with a red spray can and started to drench her in it. covering her entire body without her approval and even coughing up some of the paint. Blu was horrorfied and fell back onto his bottom. But that was not all Bluer had in store for this cockatoo.

 **"No we can do FAR BETTER!."** He shouted and started to pinch out specific feathers to stop the bird from flying. **"Now thats better and now for the final part."**

Quickly he grapped the sting and started to tie it around the now fiercely cursing cockatoo. Kicking it towards the edge of the building where free trafic raining superiour on the floor.

"No! stopppp!." Blu intervened, pinning Bluer down on the ground and allowing the Cockatoo time to escape. Instantly he knew his mistake and took 2 steps back.

"Pathetic little rat!." The Cockatoo screamed before leaving the scene.

Behind Blu, Bluer stood tall looking at the small talk take place.

 **"You know I would show you pain for that but it looks like you already got it verbaly."** Bluer grunted. **"I guess we can go back to the Club now if you want."** He muttered in disapoint but never broke eye contact with Blu.

Before they could leave however another familiar voice echoed from the horizon.

"BLU!." A female voice called out for him..

* * *

 **Well what did you think of that?. Sorry but im a little rusty around the edges as I havent written one of these in ages but oh well I hope you enioyed this chapter!. Any pointers or tips would be greatly appreciated also some critism because any critism is always positive** **=D**


End file.
